


Chocolate and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this on class so might suck, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, lots of fluff, too much fluff that you may vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian visits Justin in New York for Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty fic, enjoy

"Debbie, will you help me buy something for Justin?" Brian spoke on the phone to Debbie. "Okay hun, try something basic but special." she answered back to him. Brian knew Justin liked flowers especially roses and he adored chocolate too. Since he was visiting for valentine's day he thought it was apporprite and special.

"He likes roses." he said but Debbie wasn't really positive about it. "Buy him a nice ring. You haven't seen him in a year." she stopped for a minute "Get his name written in the ring, it will be special." she told Brian. "Just roses and cholocate would be nic ebut not really special." 

Brian liked the idea, he was going to but the ring in Pittsburgh and the roses when he gets to New York. "Thanks Debs." he said her and put his phone down but his phone rang just after a second, it was Melanie calling. "Brian, help me to buy something for Linds." she said to him. 

"I am not the best one to ask this question to, try calling Debbie. She was really helpful to me about it." Brian said quitely to Melanie on the phone. "You are right, gotta go!" and she hanged up the phone to Brian's face. 

Brian left the house to get the ring before he gets to New York. He chose a nice ring and got Justin's name written in it with nice letters. He got the ring in a box abd left it in his jacket pocket. Got in to his car and started driving to The Big Apple. 

"Welcome To New York City" he saw the sign. He called Justin to ask his address. "Hey Justin!" ge said to his phone. "Hey Brian, is it okay if I just text you the address?" Brian was upset because he just wanted to talk to him. "That's alright" he sounded upset too. 

"I love you" Justin told Brian before he put his phone down. He was working on a new painting to give to Brian as his present, he really put his hard to it. It was a portrait of Brian but in cold colours so he could work on his eyes more. 

When he finally finished the painting he left his studio, washed his hands and changed his clothes to get ready for his lover. 

When Brian parked his car and get into Justin's loft, they had a big passionate kiss. They both felt like they belonged to each other. "I missed you so much" Brian told Justin. "I missed you too" Justin said back. 

"I wish we had gotten married" Justin told Brian, "I am still upset that we changed our plans." brian told him and Justin started talking again "I have forgotten how much I love you." Justin said. 

"Then marry me and move back to Pittburgh" Brian said and got the ring out of his pocket. He didn't just got written Justin but Justin&Brian in it. "Okay I'll do it" Justin said.


End file.
